


What Cora Saw

by Ionaonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 306, Episode Tag, Gen, Hale Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora ran towards the loft, avoiding the hand Peter put out to stop her. After she had spent nearly seven hours scouring Beacon Hills with Peter, it appeared as though Derek had managed to find his way home by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cora Saw

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the episode I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that a) Cora and Peter were, presumably, out searching for Derek and b) Cora lives in the loft with Derek
> 
> From those two thoughts this was born. 
> 
> Literally wrote it in a hour on Tumblr, so any and all mistakes are mine. Not betaed. If you spot any mistakes, let me know. I nearly always manage at least one interesting typo.

Cora ran towards the loft, avoiding the hand Peter put out to stop her. After she had spent nearly seven hours scouring Beacon Hills with Peter, it appeared as though Derek had managed to find his way home by himself. 

Derek was there. Derek was back. In the last six years she’d got a lot of practice at controlling her fear but she couldn’t stop the panic that climbed high in her throat at the thought of losing Derek again. 

They had got off to a particularly good start, but as Cora raced up the stairs, both seeing and smelling blood, she swore she’d do better. 

Pulling open the door, Cora was brought up short by a low _feminine_ moan. Her eyes snapped up and she froze unable to believe what she was seeing. Derek. Derek was fine. More than fine, by the look of things. It was only then that that over the smell of blood and wrongness, Cora smelt sex. 

As quickly and quietly as she could, Cora closed the door and turned back towards the stairs. Her eyes blurred slightly as she walked down the stairs and she rubbed furiously at them. 

She half expected to hear Derek run after her but as she hit the bottom of the stairs it became clear that he hadn’t even heard her walk in. Either than or he just didn’t care. 

The air hit her as she walked out, not really knowing where to go. She jumped as there was movement in the corner of her eye. Peter materialised from the shadows of the building and Cora let out a shaky breath. 

‘I take it Derek wasn’t there.’

Cora barked out a bitter laugh. ‘He was there all right. As was the random woman he was banging.’ 

Peter looked genuinely taken aback for a moment, his eyes flashing up to the windows of Derek’s loft. ‘He’s up there -‘

‘Fucking some lady’s brains out. Not a scratch on him.’ The smell of blood and wrongness was still lodged in the back of her throat but she ignored it.

At Peter’s grimace, she laughed. Genuinely amused this time. ‘I’m seventeen, uncle Peter. I know about this stuff.’ 

‘I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Cora wrapped her arms around herself, momentary amusement gone. She felt tired and lonely. 

‘Do you have somewhere to stay?’ Peter asked suddenly. 

‘What?’ 

‘While Derek is… busy? Do you have somewhere to stay?’ 

She hunched in further on herself. ‘No.’ 

‘I have a guest room.’ 

‘Didn’t you die?’ she asked over the rush of relief and gratitude. 

‘Fake identity. Beacon Hills’ is small but not that small. Far easier to buy a place than you'd imagine.’

‘Yeah. Since when did we have an abandoned shopping mall?’ 

‘I honestly have no idea.’ He glanced over at her, looking almost nervous for the first time. It was a far cry from the man who’d insinuated he thought she could be evil earlier that evening. ‘So, guest room? We could stop at the late night diner you used to like on the way there. It’s still open, I checked. Changed hands a few times, but…’

Cora took a deep, shaky breath. At least she knew Derek was alive and safe. It hurt that he didn’t share the same worry and fear about her but maybe the brother she loved and remembered no longer existed. She glanced back up at the loft window and squared her shoulders. ‘Yeah. That… that would be really great actually.’

As Peter walked her down the road, holding her hand like he had when she’d been a kid, Cora felt like she was home for the first time.


End file.
